Home for the Holidays
by Zane Takeshi
Summary: Grimmjow comes home for the holidays, but he has no idea about his new Orange headed neighbor who knocks on his door Christmas Eve with a basket of cookies, and an apology? What did Ichigo do to Grimmjow in the past? How do they know one another, and why doesn't Grimmjow seem to recognize Ichigo at first? Rated for some foul language and innuendo, to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

**Zane Takeshi: **Hello all, and welcome to my new story. **Home For The Holidays.**

**Disclaimer**:I do not own Bleach or any of its characters, I only use them to amuse myself and others.

**Characters: **Ichigo Kurosaki, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Isshin Kurosaki, Yuzu Kurosaki, Karin Kurosaki, Kain Jaegerjaquez (Mine), Gin Ichimaru, Ulquiorra Cifer, Nnoitra Jiruga, mentions of Aizen and a few other characters.

**Pairing(s): GrimmIchi, UlquiHana, GinShiro, NnoiShin**

**Warnings: **Shonen-ai, Yaoi, mentions of Mpreg, and Grimmjow's mouth.

**Key: **"Normal Talking", _"Past conversations",_ _**"Dreams."**_

******_Six Years Ago, December 18th, 2006._**

_Ichigo wrung his hands in worry as he paced inside his fathers clinic waiting to find out what was wrong with him. Half an hour after he left the room, Isshin Kurosaki walked back in a look of surprise and happiness on his face. "Oh my beautiful son! You're pregnant!" Ichigo just looked at his father like he had grown another head. "P-Pregnant?!" he laid a hand on his flat abdomen. He was thinking of how he thought his boyfriend of three years, the drop dead sexy Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez would take the news. He bit his lip. "A-Are you sure dad?" Isshin nodded. "Yes, I re-checked the results three times Ichigo." he smiles at his son. Ichigo sat down on the plastic chair in the room. "Pregnant..." he ran a hand through his hair, and took a deep breath. "I'll be back dad." he stands after a few minutes and walks out of the clinic. He climbs into the car Grimmjow bought him, and drives to Grimmjow's house. he lays his head on the steering wheel, trying to get a grip on the emotions running through him. After taking a deep breath, he walked up the front door and knocked._

_Grimmjow answered the door. "Hey babe, you could have just walked inside you know." he grins at Ichigo, then pulls him close and kisses him softly. "I love you, you know that?" Ichigo kisses back, then lays his head on Grimmjow's chest. "I love you too Grimmjow, but we can't see one another anymore." Ichigo bit his lip, expecting an onslaught of anger, and lashing out. "What? Ichigo, what the fuck is wrong?" Grimmjow asked, in a tone that said 'Don't lie to me.' "I need some space, I'm leaving town for a while anyway. For my schooling, and I don't want you to have to hold yourself back to be with me." Ichigo lied, partially. He was leaving town, but he wasn't leaving for school. "Fine. If that's what you want, then leave." Grimmjow growled. Ichigo cursed himself inside his head, calling himself a coward, and telling himself that he couldn't even face the man whom he loved more than life itself. Steeling his nerves, he walks back to his car, climbs inside and drives away. After Ichigo gets far enough away, he pulls over to the side of the road, and starts crying._

_Grimmjow waited until Ichigo was gone before he punched his door, splintering the wood under the force. He growled. He packed a duffel bag, and climbed into one of his cars, he set the alarm inside his house, and left for somewhere else. "Fuck Karakura town." he puts on loud, angry music as he drives away, not seen or heard from for six years._

**_Present Day: December 24th, 2012._**

Grimmjow put a cigarette between his lips and lit it. He took a deep drag, and rolled his car window down a bit, the snow flurries not bothering him in the least. His cousin Ulquiorra had invited him to come home for Christmas this year, saying it would be nice to see him again, even if they didn't part on such great terms years before. He grunted, changing the radio over to a station he approved of. One of his own songs came on, he grinned as he smoked. Continuing his drive home. In the six years he'd been gone, only his cousin had been in his house to make sure everything was kept clean and tidy, he knew Grimmjow would eventually return. After three more hours of driving Grimmjow pulls up outside his house. "Certainly looks like a house I would live in." he grins and climbs out of his car. He grabs his bags and takes them inside.

Ichigo hears a car driving down the street. It's only noon, so he peeks out the window and gasps when he sees Grimmjow climbing out of the car. "Kain, your daddy is back in town." he smiles at his sleeping five going on six-year-old son. Ichigo picks up his son from the front of the tree, and carries him upstairs to his bedroom. He tucks Kain in before heading back downstairs to bake more cookies. He was going to make a holiday basket for Grimmjow, and he was going to apologize for how he ended them six years before.

Grimmjow picks up his phone and calls Gin. "Hey Gin, guess what? I'm back. Yeah, I'm at my house. Sure, you can come over." He was glad Gin recognized him when he was in that accident a couple years back, if it wasn't for the other man he probably wouldn't have ever remembered most of what he does. He still has areas of his memories that are blacked out, but his doctor told him it was normal because of the trauma he suffered to his head. He was glad nothing permanent had happened, for awhile he was worried he'd never be able to sing again. He uncovers everything in his house, and dusts the areas that needed to be dusted. Gin arrives and just walks inside. Grimmjow chuckles and hugs him. "Who is this?" he gestures to the albino with Gin. "Dis es Shiro, mah boyfriend." Gin smiles. "Nice to meet the man who makes my best friend happy finally. When he was visiting me in the hospital he was always talking about his boyfriend, but he never mentioned a name." Shiro grins. "Ya, 'e tries ta keep meh ta 'imself." Grimmjow chuckles. "I can see why."

Gin just grins. "Ya, 'es sexeh huh?" "He is." Grimmjow nods. Shiro chuckles. "Mah Gin es sexeh ta." he gropes Gin, who moans. Grimmjow shakes his head as he chuckles. "So Gin, how has everyone been with me gone?" Gin kisses Shiro and tells him to behave. "Ulquiorra an Hanatarou are datin' still, meh an Shi' 'ere are engaged." he grins at that. "Nnoitra es still messin' aroun' wit' Shinji. Isshin Kurosaki 'as been lookin' fer ya since ya left." Grimmjow nods. "I'll go see him later on then." "An o course tha Berreh, I 'aven't seen 'im since ya left." Grimmjow looks at Gin. "Berry?" Gin just shakes his head. "Ah rite, ya don' memba 'im. 'e was ya boyfriend." "Oh, one of the blackout memories. They'll come back eventually." Gin nods. "We can 'ope."

Grimmjow goes into his kitchen and pulls out various foods, he starts cooking for them all. "You will come back tomorrow right Gin?" he asks. "O course Shi an I will come by, as will everyone else." Gin responds. "It will be nice to see everyone again." Grimmjow says. "Ya, Nnoi misses wrestlin' witcha." Gin chuckles. "We'll have to fix that when he's here tomorrow then, won't we?" he grins as he finishes cooking the food, chicken sandwiches and fries. "Ya, an damn Grimm, I don' know ya could cook!" Gin cackles. "You learn to when you live alone." Grimmjow says with a chuckle. Shiro, Gin and Grimm all sit at the table and eat. They drink some candy tea created by Kisuke Urahara. "Mmm, this tea is awesome." Grimmjow says. "Ya, et realleh es. Kisuke makes tha best candies ta." Gin says while grinning. They chatter over lunch, Gin and Shiro leave at about four promising to come back the following day for the presents and party.

Ichigo spent hours making cookies, various candies and other things he remembers Grimmjow loving when they were together. He wraps them in various colored plastic wrap and puts them all inside the basket. After it's ready he goes to wake up their son. "Hey baby, do you want to come with me to deliver this basket to our neighbor?" Kain smiles and nods, following his 'mother' to Grimmjow's house. Ichigo knocks on the front door, his baby blue Santa hat on his head, he smiles when the door opens. "Merry Christmas Grimmjow!" he smiles and holds the basket out to him. Grimmjow blinks and looks Ichigo from head to toe, "Would you like to come inside? It's cold out." Ichigo nods, he and Kain walk inside. Grimmjow took note of the child, he had the same shade blue as his own hair, with a few natural orange highlights. "Cute kid...?" he looks at Ichigo. "It's Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki." he smiles at Grimmjow. "I'm not surprised you don't remember me Grimmjow, I heard about your accident." Ichigo smiles sadly for a moment before cheering up. "I got an invitation to your welcome home slash Christmas party. I'm going to bring Kain as my plus one." he smiles at the small child.

Kain looked at Grimmjow, his eyes the same as his fathers. He opens his mouth and says "Are you my daddy?" his head is tilted to the side, his elf hat tipping sideways adorably. Grimmjow blinks at the child, then at Ichigo. He continues to look between the two, one smiling the other being cute. "I don't know kid." "My name is Kain, not kid!" Kain pouts. "Alright, alright. I don't know Kain." Kain giggles. "My mom told me I had my hair and eye color in common with my daddy." Kain stares at Grimmjow, a cute grin on his face. Grimmjow looks at Ichigo once more, blinks a few times and then gasps. "Berry! You're Berry!" Ichigo blushes. "So, you remember that do you? Yeah, you used to call me your Berry." he smiles sadly. "How old are you Kain?" "I'm going to be six in August!" Kain says proudly. "So that means..." Grimmjow says before his eyes roll back in his head, he passes out. Ichigo sighs. "Well that could have gone better...and it could have gone worse." Kain runs over to Grimmjow. "Daddy!? Daddy wake up! I didn't mean to kill you!" he shakes Grimmjow.

**Zane Takeshi: To be continued! I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. I'm not sure how many chapters it's going to be, and I know most of you hate cliffhangers. Read and Review! Flames will be used to roast evil Aizen on a spit.**

**Grimmjow: *grumbling* I fainted?! You made me faint! I'm not a woman!**

**Ichigo: *giggling* Come on Grimm, you know any man would react the same way being in the same position as you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Zane Takeshi: **Hello all, and welcome to my new story. **Home For The Holidays.**

**Disclaimer**:I do not own Bleach or any of its characters, I only use them to amuse myself and others.

**Characters: **Ichigo Kurosaki, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Isshin Kurosaki, Yuzu Kurosaki, Karin Kurosaki, Kain Jaegerjaquez (Mine), Gin Ichimaru, Ulquiorra Cifer, Nnoitra Jiruga, mentions of Aizen and a few other characters.

**Pairing(s): GrimmIchi, UlquiHana, GinShiro, NnoiShin**

**Warnings: **Shonen-ai, Yaoi, mentions of Mpreg, and Grimmjow's mouth.

**Key: **"Normal Talking", _"Past conversations",_ _**"Dreams."**_

__**_Previously_**

_"So that means..." Grimmjow says before his eyes roll back in his head, he passes out. Ichigo sighs. "Well that could have gone better...and it could have gone worse." Kain runs over to Grimmjow. "Daddy!? Daddy wake up! I didn't mean to kill you!" he shakes Grimmjow._

After a few minutes Grimmjow comes to. His opens his eyes and looks around at his surroundings. He takes in the blurry shapes of Ichigo, and a blue blur. He sits up and shakes his head slowly, to straighten out his vision. He looks at Ichigo. "So...you knew back then?" Ichigo bites his lip and nods. "My father had just told me, when I went to tell you I freaked out. I thought you wouldn't want me, because I was a freak. I mean, what male gets pregnant Grimmjow?" Ichigo sits on the floor, Kain goes over to his mother and hugs him. "Why would I think so little of you? Did I love you? What made you think that I would cast you aside?" Grimmjow asks. "Well, you were an aspiring musician Grimmjow, you were in a band with your friends..." he sighs and runs a hand through his orange hair that had become dead looking over the years. "I felt like if I told you, and you didn't send me away, that I would be the cause of you not being a singer like you always wanted to be, and as the years went on, you would start to hate me before you would break it off with me completely."

Grimmjow slowly stands up. "So, I have a son." he smiles at Kain. "His full name is Kain Alexander Kurosaki-Jaegerjaquez. I added your name, because even if you didn't want us around, I wanted him to have that piece of you, that I couldn't have." Grimmjow looks at Ichigo. "I may not remember very much, and I forgot about you completely for awhile there, but when I remembered you Ichigo, my heart swelled with the feeling of undying love for you. I don't think any amount of time apart changed that feeling. You're it for me. There hasn't been anyone else, and there never will be. I know now, the empty feeling I felt after I woke up, it was me missing you, my heart." Ichigo blushes as Grimmjow says this. "You were never like this before. I like this change. Grimmjow, can you ever forgive me for doing what I did back then? Even if I can't forgive myself?" he asks. "I think I forgave you the moment you walked through my front door Ichigo." Grimmjow says looking at Ichigo. Ichigo smiles. "Thank you Grimmjow, I know we can't start off where we left off, but-" Ichigo is cut off as Grimmjow tugs the shorter male close and presses their lips together, Ichigo makes a startled squeaking noise, but starts responding shortly after. Grimmjow's hands rest on Ichigo's waist, and Ichigo's arms pulls Grimmjow closer. "Eeeeewww!" Kain cries out. Grimmjow and Ichigo both chuckle as they part.

"Kain baby, your father was just showing he still loved me." Ichigo says. Kain smiles. "Oh, so does this mean I can have siblings now?" Grimmjow chuckles. "He's blunt, I like that. Maybe sometime in the future you'll have some siblings to spoil Kain." Ichigo says. "How long?" Kain asks. Ichigo looks at Grimmjow "That's your fathers choice son." Grimmjow grins. "A few months, maybe a year sound good Kain?" "Yeah!" Kain cheers. Grimmjow sits in his overstuffed lazy boy chair and tugs Ichigo onto his lap, Ichigo squeaks and blushes. "Are you going to dress up as Santa tomorrow Grimm?" Ichigo asks. "Yeah, I'll be the first blue haired Santa in existence." he grins. Ichigo giggles "I missed that grin of yours Grimm." he sighs and lays his head against Grimmjow's shoulder.

"Speaking of Christmas, I owe him six Christmases worth of presents. Any way we can shop for things for him before tomorrow?" He gestures to Kain who was enthralled with the huge decorated tree in the living room. "Yeah, he'll be going to bed in a couple hours, I can see if Orihime will watch him for a few hours?" Ichigo asks. "Sounds good to me." Grimmjow nods. Ichigo smiles and pulls his cellphone out. Orihime picks up fairly quickly. "Hello Kurosaki-kun!" she says animatedly. "Hello Orihime, is there any way you can watch Kain for a few hours tonight? Grimmjow is back in town and wants to get his son some things for Christmas." "Sure I can Kurosaki-kun, when do you need me by?" "Can you be here in an hour? We're at Grimmjow's house right now." "Sure I can! See you soon Kurosaki-kun!" she hangs up the phone. "She'll watch him for a few hours." Ichigo smiles.

An hour later Orihime arrives as Ichigo is laying Kain down. "You be a good boy for your Auntie Hime okay Kain?" "I promise to be a good boy mommy." Kain smiles. Ichigo kisses his forehead. "Remember to be asleep, or Santa won't leave presents under the tree for you." he says. "I know mommy." Kain yawns, he cuddles with his stuffed lion, Kon. The same stuffed lion that Grimmjow had won Ichigo on their first date. Grimmjow smiles from the doorway. "He's a great kid, you've done a great job raising him Ichigo." he says. "Thank you Grimm, that means a lot coming from you." Ichigo says with a smile. "Thank you again Orihime, we'll be back in a few hours. Make sure to put the cookies and milk out for Santa by the tree. The cookies Kain and I made earlier are on the plate by the microwave. He wants Santa to have those." he finishes. "You can count on me Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime salutes him with a giggle. Ichigo chuckles and shakes his head. "Let's go Grimm..." he smiles as Grimmjow grabs his hand and they walk out of the house. They go to Grimmjow's car and climbs inside before driving to the mall.

**Zane Takeshi: To be continued! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this second chapter, there should be two to three more chapters coming. I plan to hopefully have this story finished by New Years!**

**Shiro: See King? Ya go' back wit' Grimmjow.**

**Gin: An' I go' tha sexeh Shiro! *drags Shiro into another room***

**Ichigo&Grimmjow: *blink and watch as Shiro is dragged off***

**Kain: Read and Review! Flames will be used to roast evil Aizen!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Zane Takeshi: **Hello all, and welcome to my new story. **Home For The Holidays.**

**Disclaimer**:I do not own Bleach or any of its characters, I only use them to amuse myself and others.

**Characters: **Ichigo Kurosaki, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Isshin Kurosaki, Yuzu Kurosaki, Karin Kurosaki, Kain Jaegerjaquez (Mine), Gin Ichimaru, Ulquiorra Cifer, Nnoitra Jiruga, mentions of Aizen and a few other characters.

**Pairing(s): GrimmIchi, UlquiHana, GinShiro, NnoiShin**

**Warnings: **Shonen-ai, Yaoi, mentions of Mpreg, and Grimmjow's mouth.

**Key: **"Normal Talking", _"Past conversations",_ _**"Dreams."**_

* * *

_**Previously**_

_Ichigo chuckles and shakes his head. "Let's go Grimm..." he smiles as Grimmjow grabs his hand and they walk out of the house. They go to Grimmjow's car and climbs inside before driving to the mall._

* * *

Grimmjow drives to the mall as I Ichigo gives him the directions. They climb out, Ichigo has a small smile on his face as Grimmjow locks the car and then reaches out for his hand. Ichigo slips his hand into Grimmjow's and they walk towards the mall, which was open for last minute shoppers like Grimmjow would be classified as. "So, what kinds of things is Kain into Ichigo?" Grimmjow asks. "Well, he's into Lego's, he loves coloring and he loves to make noises." Ichigo says. Grimmjow nods. "He also loves Kon, the stuffed lion you won me back on our first date." Ichigo says with a light blush. Grimmjow chuckles. They walk into the mall, and Ichigo leads Grimmjow around to the various stores, they spend a few hours shopping, getting some clothes for Kain, as well as a lot of toys, some more stuffed animals, a lot of legos and some special paper and markers, the mess free kind. Ichigo smiles as Grimmjow buys all the toys and items for Kain. "This will be his best Christmas ever. He'll be so excited to see all his presents." he says. Grimmjow smiles at Ichigo. "I hope he does. How long do you think it will be before he realizes what I do for a living?" "He'll probably want to rock out with his rock star father." Ichigo laughs. Grimmjow chuckles. "Maybe." They get everything wrapped as they purchase it, and they put labels on them. Grimmjow sees various things Ichigo was looking at , and gets a few of them in secret.

Ichigo smiles as they load everything into Grimmjow's car. "Thank you for this Grimmjow, Kain will be so happy in the morning." he gets on his tip toes and kisses Grimmjow's cheek. They climb into the car, but instead of going back to their homes, Grimmjow drives to a little coffee shop that he and Ichigo used to go to a lot when they were together before. "Grimm?" Ichigo looks at him. "Yes Ichigo?" "Where are we going?" "We're going here." Grimmjow says, parking on the street, he climbs out and goes around, walking with Ichigo into the coffee shop. "Oh my god! It's Ichigo Kurosaki, and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, the love birds who frequented this place a few years ago!" a lady exclaims. Grimmjow chuckles, and Ichigo tries to hide behind him. They sit at a table and the lady brings them the same things they used to order. "I never forget a customers face, name or their usual." she smiles. "Well, thank you Kathryn." Grimmjow says with a smile. "It's no trouble at all Grimmjow, Ichigo." she bows to them and goes behind the counter, to await more customers. Her home baked goods, and fresh coffee were always a great way to start most cold days back when they were in high school. Ichigo smiles as he sips his hot chocolate, he slowly eats and enjoys his chocolate granola cake while he and Grimmjow chat and catch up. About an hour later they head back to their respective houses.

Ichigo smiles as Grimmjow walks him to his front door. Grimmjow leans down as Ichigo tip toes, and they share a gentle, but loving kiss. "I'll see you in the morning Grimm." Ichigo says while blushing. "See you then Ichigo. Sleep well." Grimmjow says. "You too Grimm." Ichigo walks inside his house. Grimmjow shoves his hands into his pockets, and walks to his house. Grimmjow places all the presents he bought for Kain, Ichigo and the rest of his friends and family under the tree in his living room. He heads to his room, and crawls into bed. He sleeps well, and wakes early. He makes sure everything is ready for the day before people start arriving. The first guests to arrive are Shiro and Gin, then Hanatarou and Ulquiorra, followed by Nnoitra, Shinji, Renji, Byakuya, Rukia, Orihime, Ikkaku and Yumichika, a few more people, the party is in full swing when Ichigo and Kain finally arrive. "Sorry we're so late." Ichigo says, he walks in carrying a huge basket of cookies and candies he made. "It's fine Ichigo, at least you're here." Rukia says, "I'm sure Grimmjow is around here somewhere." she finishes.

Ichigo smiles, "He told me he was going to dress as Santa Claus." Rukia giggled, "Really? The first blue haired Santa ever." she says. Renji saw the cookies, grabbed the basket and took off with it. Ichigo sighed. "He'll get sick before eating even a quarter of that basket." Rukia says. "My brother won't allow him to have too much sugar, so once he eats more than his body is used to, he gets sick." she giggles. Ichigo chuckles. "Oh that should be fun." "ey King!" Shiro hugs Ichigo from behind. "Hey Shiro, how is life with Gin?" Ichigo asks. "Et's goin' good." Shiro says. "You have any kids yet?" Shiro chuckles. "No' yet no. No' from lack o' tryen though." Shiro smiles, thinking about his boyfriend. Gin was talking to Grimmjow. "m gonna propose ta Shi unda tha misteltoe tonigh'." he grins. "Good luck Gin, I'm happy for you." Grimmjow says, he puts his Santa hat on. "How do I look?" he poses. "Ya look great Grimm." Gin says. He pockets the ring he was going to propose with and headed back downstairs.

Grimmjow grins and heads downstairs. "Merry Christmas everyone! Thank you all for showing up today!" he calls out at the top of the stairs and as he walks. Ichigo smiles at Grimmjow, he had just finished restacking the gifts under the tree, everyone who showed up had brought gifts for everyone else who was there, and somehow, everyone had found out about Ichigo and Kain coming. Grimmjow chuckled, he knew how. Shiro and Gin, they had to know somehow that Ichigo and he had met back up. "You look good in that suit Grimm." Ichigo says quietly. "Thank you Ichigo." Grimmjow says with a grin, causing Ichigo to shiver. Everyone starts to eat, drink and be happy. The few little kids running around were happy together, staying close together and remarkably staying out of trouble. A few hours go by and then everyone gets together and sits down for food. They are all chatting, and smiling. Not a single sad face was in the room. After eating Gin stood under a thing of mistletoe, and grabbed Shiro's arm as he was passing. "ey Gin." Shiro smiles hugging his boyfriend. "Shi, look up." Gin grins. Shiro looks up and grins, before pressing his lips to Gins'. After a few minutes they separate, Gin falls onto one knee. "Shiro, will ya do meh tha 'onor o' marrien meh?" He opens the ring box, nestled within was a non girly band. Shiro stares speechless for a little while, before he finally speaks. "Nothin' would make meh 'appier Gin." he smiles. Gin slides the ring on his finger, while grinning, and stands up. He hugs Shiro tightly, then kisses him. Everyone in the house is smiling, they all start clapping and cheering, aside from the kids, who were busy gagging and saying eew, which caused Gin and Shiro to chuckle. They lay their foreheads together and smile to one another, while looking into each others eyes.

* * *

**Zane Takeshi: To be continued! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update, and I'm sorry it's so short. Writers block on this idea, plus work was a pain. Read and review! Flames will be used to roast evil Aizen on a spit.**

**Grimmjow: I'm a damn sexy santa.**

**Ichigo: That you are.**

**Shiro & Gin: *make out***

**Zane Takeshi: If you want me to write a sequel to My December please send me a PM or write it in your review. Thank you for your continued reading, and I hope you enjoy everything I have going.**


End file.
